Aveal Maroona Turniga
Summary Aveal Maroona Turniga (Born: 244 AE), later Aveal Maroona Moroque'In her adult life, she married ''Conti Moroque of the Moruquan Kingdom, also known as "'''The Annoying Girl" and "Little Miss Aveal Turniga" is a primary protagonist of Amenia: Story of the Cursed King and Amenia: Reign of the Golden Tyrant, as well as a major protagonist of Amenia: The Orion Invasion and Amenia: Abstract Wars. She is the eldest member of Royal River Orphanage House E and such has developed a maternal role to her younger "siblings". As essentially the only parental figure to her fellow orphans, Aveal has been trying to set a good example and give good advice. __TOC__ Personality Aveal was very energetic in her youth, not letting the hardships she faced on a day to day basis get her down and always tried to power through her tedious, day consuming chores with a smile on her face. As such, Aveal developed a strong work ethnic and was well known for her optimistic, hardworking attitude. Aveal was also unfailingly kind and heroic, often making sacrifices for the well being of others, but she did so joyfully and willingly. It can be said that Aveal loves life through and through, and is always willing to cheer others up. Aveal was always there for her friends, always there to praise them for doing good, but also there to scold them if they were doing something bad. Aveal was described as a very motherly person, she treated those around her with a level of respect and care that was unseen at Royal Rivers and viewed everyone as an equal, regardless of age, species or otherwise. As the oldest Orphan at Royal Rivers, she was very protective not only over her house mates, but over every orphan, and she openly expressed concern over them over the dangerous "Forest Trial" that they all must attend. When the atmosphere was less dire and less concerning, Aveal loved to play with the orphans, helping them pain, and craft, and write. Her sheer optimistic and joyful personality brought a smile to every child's face. Although Aveal was a bright child, she often appeared dumb to those who didn't know her very well. Like most orphans, Aveal didn't receive a traditional education, nor did she have the time to study any topic for an extensive period of time. As such, Aveal lacked what many would consider common sense regarding the history of Amenia, Meglomenia or basic mathematics. Aveal also had a rather bubbly manner of speaking when talking to strangers, and often spoke faster than she though, which no doubt hindered her intellectual reputation. However, despite her academic education being lackluster, Aveal was wise beyond her years and could read the atmosphere of a situation and the emotional state of a person just from a glance. Aveal also proved to be a skillful cartographer and navigator throughout her quest and future life. In her adult years, Aveal became an explorer and diplomat. Some say she became one of the greatest diplomats in Tundan history; though that isn't saying much given the warlike governing the land knew before the Days of Toma. One of Aveal's strongest traits was her unflinching bravery and strong sense of justice. No matter the situation, Aveal would stand up for what she believed was right and would stand up to any adversary without even thinking of backing down. A practice that very nearly got her killed on more than one occasion. However, her optimistic and can-do attitude made it where she never once regretted her actions. Appearance Aveal is a very tall girl for her age, and the second tallest Orphan at Royal Rivers, second only to Shina Juri. Aveal has dark skin and long black hair. Despite not being generally vain, Aveal is very proud of her hair as she grew it in the style of her late mother, Jazmille. Aveal is well known for her unusual, almond colored eyes, which is considered an oddity across Meglomenia. It was later revealed that her eye color was in fact a recessive trait from older generation Lunabekites. Partly due to her poverty and partly due to her humble style of life, Aveal doesn't have much in the way of apparel. She wears large, circular and warn glasses. Her glasses are often dropped or nearly broken during battles or investigations, which eventually lead to Aveal gaining a custom pair of sturdier glasses made by her friend Nein. Additionally, Aveal wares to, blue tear-drop shaped earrings that was passed down to her from her Grandmother, Chanter Turniga. Due to the sentimental value, her earrings are among the only material possession that Aveal is protective over, but has considered selling them in dire situations. Arguably, Aveal is best known for her long, navy-blue cloaks with golden rims. Next to her earrings, are the only things that Aveal would consider to be her "prized possession" and like her earrings, they were passed down to her by her grandparents, in this case her Grandfather, Fenri Turniga. However, Fenri told her that the cloak was meant to be worn and meant to endure hardships, resulting in Aveal being less protective over it as a result. History Note: This is based off the current early draft of the Amenia saga. As such, her history is pending for change. Early Life Aveal Maroona Turniga was born in Nostir, 244 AE in the Great Nully Forest by her 'wild parents', Voble and Jazmille Turniga. Her parents worked as delivery peoples in the town of Tunda. The life was modest, but the trio lived a humble life in the Forest. Aveal even managed to attend school, albeit briefly. Aveal enjoyed a quiet life with lots of love from her parents, who both instilled her with her undying optimism and compassionate values. However after a delivery went wrong and the two turned out to be unknowingly smuggling weaponry in and out of Tunda, they were beat to death by the constables of Tunda, who even burnt down their house to make sure they didn't have anymore weapons to smuggle. Aveal was heartbroken, her parents and her beloved house were gone forever. As a homeless child wondering the streets, Aveal didn't know the layout of Tunda, nor where any of her relatives lived. As fate would have it, she eventually came in contact with her Uncle, Jas, who had no idea what had happened. After hearing the news that his little sister and brother-in-law, whom he was close to, died by the Governments hands, he fell into a great depression but tried to keep a strong face for Aveal. Adoption He took his niece in and tried to give her a normal childhood. He raised her alongside his son and with the aid of his Girlfriend, Tazeri, raised her with care and love. Aveal became quite attached to her cousin, whom she thought of as a younger brother and viewed Tazeri almost like her mother. Of course her birth family were irreplaceable, and her Uncle knew this, but they tried to be the best they could. This is where Aveal's unflinching optimism was first tested, the experience of the love and warmth she experienced in her new home made her realize that even in life's darkest hours, love and light are undying. She enjoyed a good life with her new family but as fate would dictate, it wasn't going to last forever. After overhearing a guard who bragged about how he beat the Turiga's to death, Jas flew into a fit of rage and got into a fight with the Guard; a fight that he won. Angry, the Guards decided to raid and eventually catch fire to his house in the middle of the night. Royal Rivers Miraculously everyone survived with only Jas suffering injuries, yet Aveal was kidnapped by the Guards to be raised in Royal River's. After finding Aveal nowhere to be found, the family solemnly believed her to have perished in the flames. Likewise, Aveal was informed her entire family died in the blaze. From this day on, Aveal believed herself to be an Orphan to two families. Aveal was then sold as a child soldier to the faux-Orphanage Royal Rivers by her still bitter kidnappers. Afraid, but not alone, Aveal quickly bonded with her other child soldiers at Royal Rivers. While her deep seeded hasn't faded, her warmth and joy have been revived. Aveal spent her days with her newly gained friends, whom she loved like family. She painted with House C, went on 'quest' with House B and wrote with House D. Eventually, Aveal would gain two new house mates, Mona Hunik and Toma Jawol. Both were incredibly young, though close in age. Even at her young age, Aveal's maternal instincts kicked in and raised the two babies. Years later she would gain her third and final housemate, Shina Juri. Aveal would strike up close, familial bonds with the other orphans. She played with them, decorated with them, had arts and crafts sessions and generally did her best to make their situations better. Her friendship was meant with warmth from her peers, yet toxic annoyance evolving into hate by her superiors. ''Story Of The Cursed King'' Night of The Green Moon The years went by and the Orphans were shockingly happy, despite their constant abuse. Aveal's mere presence always made the mood better, her optimism and caring nature encouraged the Orphans to stand up against abusers and not let their seemingly empty threats get to them. After all, what good would child solders be if they were malnourished or bruised? This attitude put a thorn into the staffs side. Constantly planning and theory crafting, the staff eventually crafted up a plan that would break the orphans. In the early morning of the Asna of 259 AE, Aveal read an exert of The Life and Times of King Azuri that detailed the infamous battle between King Azuri and Lord Vexon; the Dark Lord. While she found the book to be downright numerous, the book made Aveal more interested in Amenian History, which she wasn't particularly interested in beforehand."Asna" is a month dedicated to the Deity "Asmodi". It is effectively the equivalent of August She snickered and snarked over the over the top fight, and the bizarre adjectives the book used to describe the men as, and most of all she laughed at the obviously slanted and bias nature of the book. However, much to her annoyance, she was interrupted by the sound of the oven beeping, alarming her of the breakfast she was preparing. With the news of something big happening in the training area, Aveal wanted to prepare something special for her roommates. She prepared each of them their favorite breakfasts, Omelets with Tulipan Cheese for Shina, Nido-Nido Steak for Mona and Tursian Mushrooms for her sole brother, Toma. Much to her dismay, the beeping of the oven awoke more tha just her ire, but also her second younger sister, Mona Hunik. Mona in her tired stupor also wakes up Toma. Toma had a gift that his siblings envied greatly; the ability to be full of energy from the moment he opened his eyes, it didn't matter if he had a poor rest, or had a nightmare, the boy was always in a right state of mind. The trio ate breakfast together while Mona teased Toma of the upcoming venture in the dark and the cold. Mona had no idea what they were in for, but it didn't stop her from acting like she knew. This caught the angry leer from Aveal, a look that always made Mona stop in her tracks. Despite her tales, Toma wasn't scared about the quest, he knew that Mona often fibbed and lied, so he believed her to be exaggerating. Oh he wished... Afterwards, Aveal went on an errand run to gather some ingredients and other supplies. As she passed down each of the houses, she reminisces about all the times she's sent with her fellow orphans. Something she has to do to keep her mind in check as she walks down her most feared hallway. She couldn't quite put her finger on why the hallway scared her so much, was it the claustrophobic tightness of it? The ominous statues of the War God, Yorn? The incredibly unkempt, spooky architecture? Was it all of those things? Probably. She has been walking down the hallway for nearly 10 years, and yet it still chilled her to her very bone. Still, she made the journey each time. The Beauty of Being Free Work in Progress The Mysterious Town of Gwend Work in Progress I've Never Seen You Afraid Before Work in Progress By The Smell of Gold Work in Progress The City of Fear Work in Progress In My Thoughts And In My Dreams Work in Progress Fear The Dragon Queen Work in Progress House of Nocturne Work in Progress The Wondrous Sword Work in Progress Entropy; The End of All Good Things Work in Progress Story of the Cursed King Work in Progress Relics of the Golden Age Work in Progress All The Worlds a Stage The Golden Tyrant Heroes of Tunda Marching Towards Uano Infatuating the Downtrodden City Soldiers of Gold Saving Amenia Adult Life Princess of Moroque Royal Explorer Herald of Nier Work in Progress Personal Statistics Name: Aveal Turniga Gender: Female Classification: Hero of Tunda, Herald of Nier Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C. 7-C with "Reserve Strength" | At least 7-B. 6-C with Twilights Edge | At least Low 6-B. 6-B with The Sword of Nier | 5-C. At least 4-C the Twilights Edge | 5-B. 4-B with True Twilights Edge. Origin: Amenia Alignment: Lawful Good Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled Swordswoman), Martial Arts (Skilled Duelist), Magic (Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Healing, Astral Manipulation, Dream Manipulation), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Durability Amplification, Soul Manipulation (Limited), Morality Manipulation (Limited), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Very Limited and Non-Combat Applicable) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Matched and eventually defeated Shurn, who blew away several trees with her casual strikes and collapsed a building out of rage). Town level with "Reserve Strength" (Crumbled Mt. Eturm) | At least City level (Capable of matching Miriath, who destroyed a sizable mountain with just a portion of her magical power and destroyed a massive stone castle). Island level with the 'rustic' Twilights Edge (Defeated Domina and should be comparable to swords like Tindalos) | At least Small Country level (Parried an attack from Herald Domina, who shattered MolcumMolcum is a very large Island, described as being as large as entire countries. Managed to slay a Dragon of Yorn, which destroyed entire countries in the past). Country level with The Sword of Nier (Defeated Herald of Herald Domina, who easily overpowered the entire Knighthood of Sanguine) | Moon level (Contended with King Azuri, who boasted the power to destroy Daruzia, a moon-sized realmDaruzia was the last kingdom of the Vampire Societies. At one point, before King Azuri succumbed to the Inky Blackness, he had attempted to wage a war against the kingdom in a misguided attempt to safe his people from what he had presumed to be the single greatest threat.). At least Star level with Twilights Edge (The Sword is comparable to the likes of the Sword of Nocturne and Scepter of Beelzebub, the ladder of which was a weapon capable of reality warping the entire sun. Aveal with the Sword was said to be superior to even Azta Kehl, who could violently shatter planets) | Planet level (Essentially on the same level as Noah and Noelle Nocturne, the adder of which was said to be strong enough to shatter planets if she wanted to). Solar System level with Shimmering Twilight's Edge (Destroyed a sizable portion of the Esolution, a being larger than the entire Guldan Star System) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Shurn, who moved like a blur), with Supersonic combat speed (Can react to numerous spells, which move at the speed of sound) | Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Dragons of Yorn, who can fly at speeds of Mach 22) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Mona) | Relativistic (Kept up with King Azuri, who traveled across the moons in single bounds) | FTL (On the same level as Grandmasters, who can move at speeds exceeding light itself) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Noah) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Peak Human '''| '''Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ. Class TJ with "Reserved Strength" | Class PJ | Class ZJ | Class XJ | At least Galactic Durability: At least Building level (Tanked hits from Shurn and Elk Beast, the ladder of which can easily shatter large rocks). Town level with "Reserve Strength" | At least City level (Took a hit shattered a massive castle). Island level with Twilights Edge (Provides an unique form of shielding equal to it's destructive power) | At least Small Country level. Country level with The Sword of Nier | Moon level (Contended with King Azuri, who boasted the power to destroy Daruzia, a moon-sized realm). At least Star level with Twilights Edge | Planet level (Dueled and eventually defeated the Cultist of Epoch and Yorn, who used the Enigmatic Chain to pull planets at alarming speeds). Solar System level with True Twilight's Edge Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range via melee and weapon-based combat. Several Meters with most spells, up to Townwide with Weather Manipulative Spells. Planetary with widest ranged spells Intelligence: Aveal is a bright and clever child, though lacks in what many would consider common knowledge regarding history, science or math. Regardless, Aveal is a skilled explorer, navigator, diplomat and leader, who proudly lead her family on many quest and many battles. Despite being a decent swordswomen, Aveal greatly prefers diplomacy over violence and will always try to talk her way out of senseless fights. However, if she understands that a fight is the only way out, she will begrudgingly draw her sword and fight. Work in progress Weaknesses: Aveal doesn't like to fight and prefers diplomacy, so her overall experience is lower than what some may initially believe. When she does resort to fighting, she prefers to attempt to disarm rather than hurting them, so she can be easily overpowered by more vicious targets. Of course, if Aveal learns that these tactics aren't going to work she will fight "like her sisters" and aim to injure. The majority of offensive spells in the Amenia Universe are also decently slow to pull off and are hard to precisely aim. Key: Royal Rivers | Mystery Arc | Prophecy Arc | History Arc | Majesty Arc Equipment Weaponry Sword of Nully To be Written Twilights Edge Twilights Edge was an etherial sword forged from a mystical Astral Metal which resides "beyond this earthy realm" in the Aetherial Plane. No one knows who crafted the sword, or how or why. As such, the sword became an enigmatic symbol, or legend of great importance for many of those throughout Meglomenia. Though the legends varied, each shared a common theme: The sword represents true heroism. Many adventurous sought the sword, but none discovered it. Over the years, many gave up hope and believed the sword to be nothing more than a tall tale created by hopeful peasants. However, the sword would eventually be discovered in 259 AE by Aveal Turniga. In true heroes fashion, she found the Sword one of her darkest moments. After narrowly escaping Domina and her perception altering magic, Aveal took it upon herself to brave a trial proposed by the mayor and elder of the village she was currently residing in. The trial involved diving down the well at the center of town, for under the water lay a hidden structure. Somewhere within the structure contained a powerful object used by the founder of the village, all those years ago. Much to the towns surprise, the great object was none other than Twilights Edge. Although Aveal had no idea of the swords folklore value was prior to being told, she still felt a huge surge of confidence and 'good vibes of all kinds'. With her newly found mystical sword and overwhelming confidence, Aveal rode Wahlort, her donkey, towards Domina's base and confronted her. Even with her greatly increased power, the battle was long and heated. Eventually, Aveal forced Domina to retreat, though she herself was greatly injured from the battle. In terms of overall power, the sword is more or less on par with most mystical blades and can parry blows from far superior swords without shattering. For the most part however, the sword's power capability is dependent on the wielder, but is still grander than the wielder. Due to its mystical nature, the Sword contains several unique attributes and abilities, much of which Aveal had to figure out as she used the sword throughout combat. A list of its abilities include: * Empathic Manipulation: The sword was described as having a connection to the heart of those around it. Passively, the sword builds the confidence, stamina and morale of those it on its side, allowing them to fight better and longer. On the opposing side however, it breaks down the enemies 'mental' barriers, allowing them to show their true emotions and motivations; for better or worse. This can cause the wielder to see the true colors of their enemy, and perhaps even reason with them afterwards. Aveal described it as being able to "strip away the pride, and to see them for who they truly are". However, the sword cannot forcefully sway enemies one way or another, only allow them to compose themselves in a more diplomatic manner. ** Morality Manipulation (Limited): The sword can subtly sway the morality of the target, but can't force it for one way or the other. ** Soul Manipulation (Limited): While it can't rip or destroy souls, Twilights Edge has the ability to view the contents of a soul on a deeply personal level. * Mind Manipulation: Perhaps the most useful ability of the blade is to mend the minds of both the wielder and whoever they chose the foe. This allows them to fully utilize the swords Empathic Manipulation in a safe and more calm environment. This can allow the two to just talk it out without threat of death, or at least without the perceived fear of death and discuss their true goals and motivations. Additionally, this can bypass and cure effects of the "Inky Blackness" and other such mental curses. ** Memory Manipulation: An application of the Mind Manipulation powers; Aveal can "flip through" the memories of the targets past self to see who they really are, or to remind the target who they really are. ** Perception Manipulation: When in the minds or memories of the target, she can alter the perception around them. Doing this can 'highlight' certain events. Theoretically, she can do this to alter the memory entirely, but choses not to do this. * Paralyzation and Stunning: A more simple application of the Twilights Edge is to temporarily stun enemies, as to incapacitate them without killing or grievously injuring them. The stun can affect even great monsters, albeit to a much lesser extent and will just slow down strong enough foes. * Durability Amplification: A passive ability that increases the durability of the wielder to be equal to its power output. Astral Blue To be Written Sword of Nier To be Written Armor Like her companion, Kowl Illcross, Aveal doesn't have a large array of armor. Though unlike Kowl who prefers agility and raw strength over gear, Aveal simply gives what armor she does find or buy to others, in hopes they have better use for it than her. However, Aveal still has a decent sized armory of various gear and artifacts. These include shoulder guards, 'thick mail' chest guards, armored footwear, a golden necklace, reinforced clothing, an enchanted hat and a old, worn cloak. Aveal wears heavier armor and is among one of the most heavily armored members of the Heroes of Tunda, though isn't as heavily armored as Apollus or Shina. Notably, Aveal does not wear any sort of helmet or the like. This is for two reasons. The first being her believe if that if the enemy can see her face, they'll see her more as a person and not 'sword fodder'. The second being her enchanted hat, which essentially functions as a less bulky, but effective helmet in it's own regard. When fully armored, Aveal is sometimes mistaken for a boy. Like Shina and Mona, Aveal prefers wearing armor made for me as she finds it 'more practical' on the battlefield, especially since very few armor was designed for women in general, given both the small talent pool of armorsmith and prominence of men soldiers over female soldiers. This isn't helped by the fact that she tucks up her hair in the confines of her armor during the midst of battles, but wears her her out in less dire situations. Enchanted Hat A hat sewn and enchanted by Nein Vur, one of Aveal's closest friends, the apply titled "Enchanted Hat" appears to be just a hat to most who see it. However, try as you might, it cannot be pierced, slashed, cut or even damaged by most attacks; physical and magical. Described as being 'harder than steel' by Nein, the hat has resisted attacks from even the likes of King Azuri, albeit, the mad king managed to cause minor rips and tears. The hat doesn't make Aveal invulnerable however. A skilled warrior can aim to hit her in spots where the hat doesn't protect against and well placed attacks can knock it off her head. The Brown Cloak The Brown cloak is an old, dirty and worn looking burlap rag that Aveal wore as a cloak. It was sewn by her late Mother, Jazmille Turniga for her 3rd birthday. Aveal distinctly recalled her mother saying the cloak "had a secret" that Aveal would find out when she needed it most. Aveal wore the coat much through her early days at Royal Rivers Orphanage, but gave it to Mona as a birthday present. During the early events of Aveal's quest, Mona gave it back to Aveal, knowing she'd need it more than her. Lo and behold, Aveal eventually discovered the secrets of the cloak. It had the ability to teleport anyone under its contents in a 5 kilometer radius! While this may sound simple, quick and frequent teleportation proved invaluable during the quest. The cloak saved not only her life, but the lives of friends and strangers more times then Aveal would like to remember. The cloak also proved itself to be remarkably durable. It could bounce back sword swings and resist spells from powerful Wizards, but it was far from invisible. The cloak suffered may rips, tears, burns and cuts throughout the quest, but the bulk of the coat was never fully destroyed. To be Written Artifacts * The Candilouve Cube: The Candilouve Cube is a mysterious cubical object found deep in an ancient temple dedicated to the god Nazir. The cube only seems to work on random occasions, but always has a different effect each time. A riddle in the temple said "its true purpose can only be seen on the 5th layer of reality" which has puzzled Aveal ever since. Notable Attacks / Techniques Offense * Generic Spells: In the Amenian Universe, Magic is essentially the manipulation of the underlining energy of the elements. A competent Mage can manipulate and create Fire, Ice, Air, Earth etc without knowing dedicated spells in that school. More advanced Mages (such as EoG Aveal) can affect even Time and Space, though to which degree varies greatly. * Inferno Spiral: Inferno Spiral is a spell that all mages learn once they reach a certain level of specialties; which means the spell is somewhat of a joke in certain circles. The spell is a relatively high end Fire Manipulation spell that manipulates the heat in the atmosphere to create massive fires. While the spell is looked down upon due to it simplicity, the effectiveness of the spell is not to be underestimated. The heat it causes is unparalleled and the devastation it can cause is horrifying. * Neptunian Wrath: Similar to Inferno Spiral, Neptunian Wrath is another fairly simple (yet exhausting) spell. Essentially, the spell is basic Water Element Manipulation to extreme degrees. Due to the loose nature of the spell, many different variations of it have been formed, such as... ** Neptunian Wrath - Black Storm: Black Storm is the manipulation of Rain and Clouds. The Spell is very tricky to pull off due to the precise nature of casting it but can be an effective distracting and disarming spell. Combining it with any basic Air Spell can create crazy powerful storms that can rock the foundations of towns and cities. Despite its terrifying destructive force, Black Storm is mostly seen as a flashy and almost pretentious spell by most. ** Neptunian Wrath - Rampage: As its name implies, the Rampage variant is an even more violent version of the spell that usually (but not always) controls an entire lake or river to flood villages, drown several people or crush others. ** Neptunian Wrath - Beautiful Azure: Beautiful Azure is often compared to Black Storm for its flashy and pretty nature, though unlike Black Storm, Beautiful Azure isn't particularly effective. The spell manipulates the water in blocks of ice to create explosions filled with ice-shrapnel and then controls what little shrapnel isn't broken. Its just as powerful as it sounds...the spell is mostly used in stage plays due to its beautify. ** Neptunian Wrath - Classical End: This variant of the spell is not to be used under any circumstances. The spell is extremely hard to pull off and may take multiple mages to preform it. The spell manipulates the entirety of the ocean and is to be used to flood the world and destroying all life on it. Some speculate this is the spell that caused "The Great Flood" hundreds of thousands of years ago. * Mana Storm: Mana Storm is the unleashing of a constant flow of Mana in a chaotic, omni-directional blast. Mana Storm is fast, unpredictable and utterly destructive. The spell isn't very practical in 1 v 1 combat due to its unfocused nature, however it can completely level a battlefield if compressed. If uncompressed, some ancient reports of the spell stated that it could leave entire continents in ruin and wast only cast by "The Gods" when they were angry. * Goddess Breath: Goddess Breath is similar to Mana Storm in the sense that it is a completely chaotic storm of sheer power, however Goddess Breath is far more devastating. Instead of leaving continents in ruin, Goddess Breath can tear apart all of Amenia in a violent flurry, slowly but surely destroying the planet. Obviously, Goddess Breath is never to be used in combat. * Endless Rotation & Jumbo Vortex: These two spells are one in the same. They are very effective gravity spells that can be used to alter the rotation of Amenia and the Moon and thus can be used to "spin the world" in any which direction. * Eldritch Forces: "Eldritch Forces" is a form of reality warping only usable when wearing the Eldritch Armor. Essentially, the weapon warps everything in a battlefields radius to the users sub-conscious content, whether or not the user wants it to happen or not. This of course makes the armor extremely dangerous to use in most situations as the margin of error is simply abnormally high. * Void: Void is an interesting and powerful spell due to its functions. The long and short of it is that Void creates a temporary "Pocket Universe" and a portal to said Universe. The portal will then begin to suck anything near by into the Universe and after the portal shuts, the universe is destroyed. Sufficiently strong enemies have been known to destroy the portal and even the universe within it, effectively surviving the spell with little harm, so its not a perfect "One Hit Kill Spell" like some petty and destructive mages would hope for. Support * Niers Love: Due to her personal connection with Nier, Aveal is able to cast advanced healing magic without personal strain. Niers Love is a basic, all purpose healing spell that can heal anything from small cut to grievous, life threatening wounds in mere hours. Because of this, Aveal got somewhat of a "folk hero" status in the later days of her quest -- much to her embarrassment. * Forcefields: Most mages can create basic energy constructs affectionately refereed to as "Forcefields". They can take many forms for many different purposes. Aveal's forcefields typically take the appearance of a sharp, slightly blue-ish cube. Unlike most offensive spells, her forcefields can be generated in the blink of an eye. * Solar Wind: Solar Wind is a very simple spell, it manipulates the scent and air around the casters comrades to put them in an ease of mind. It can be used to calm them down or remove combat stress. Additionally, the spell can be used by enemies to put their enemies in a false sense of safety just before a sneak attack. Work in Progress Others Coding for Infobox was edited from Imouto-Tan's OC Hibiki 23. Used with permission To be written Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Notes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Heroes Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Characters Category:Darkanine's Pages Category:Amenia Category:Orphans Category:Weapon Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Emotion Users Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4